Bonnie's First Love
by Kitten 724Moti
Summary: This is a one shot of Bonnie's first time with his human lover, Jack. Bonnie is a furry in this and the relationship is between two males. If this is a problem please don't read. Warnings: Sexual content, Male x Male


**This is a lemon one shot fanfic. Bonnie is a furry, and the other character Jack, is a human. They are also both male. If that bothers you, just don't read it. If you are okay with those things, then heck yeah read this, but it is pretty detailed, so you have been warned. If you liked it or didn't like it, feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. This is made for a friend of mine, so there may or may not be more stories like this in the future. **

**Now...**

**Please enjoy Bonnie's First Love!**

* * *

"Sweetie?" The purple bunny asked nervously. His boyfriend, Jack, had disappeared into their bedroom after dinner, ordering him to stay away until called for. Curiosity had gotten the best of the rabbit though, and he stood at the bedroom door, hoping he could enter now.

"Come on in Bonnie." Jack said, an unfamiliar tone in his voice.

"Are you mad at-" Bonnie asked stepping into the bedroom, only to be interrupted by the sight in front of him. His boyfriend sat on the end of the bed, a seductive smirk on his face, his brown eyes staring at Bonnie with a look of desire. His brown hair was brushed smooth, slightly damp, just like his body which was on display with the exception of his privates, which were covered by his dark blue boxers.

Bonnie stared at Jack, realizing the unfamiliar tone from earlier was one of desire. He felt his entire body begin to heat up as he looked at his freshly showered and barely clothed boyfriend.

"Like the view?" Jack asked getting up and walking towards his shocked boyfriend, "I know we talked about waiting, but theres really no risk if we do it now..."

"I..." Bonnie had no idea how to react. He swallowed, trying to regain his ability to speak.

"Bonnie... If you don't want to, you can tell me. I was hoping we could, but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Jack said, gently holding Bonnie's hands.

"No!" Bonnie shouted, finally finding his words. "I mean.. I want to. I love you... Its just... I don't know I'm nervous..."

"Bon, you trust me right?" Jack asked, looking into Bonnie's eyes lovingly.

"Of course." Bonnie replied.

"Then let me handle it love. I promise I'll take care of you." Jack said gently, hugging Bonnie close and petting the fur on top of the bunny's head.

"O-okay." Bonnie stuttered, blushing bright red.

"Come on love.." Jack said gently leading Bonnie to the bed. He patted the end of the bed and Bonnie sat down.

"Just relax okay handsome?" Jack said smiling. He ran his hands across the bunny's fur, slowly working his hands down towards the bottom of his shirt. Jack paused as he was about to pull Bonnies shirt off, "Bon? I love you."

Jack leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Bonnie's lips. The rabbit kissed back, letting Jack take control as Bonnie was still unsure of himself. Jack pulled away to pull Bonnie's shirt over his head. He kissed Bonnie again before moving his hands to work on removing the pants Bonnie was wearing. After slowly, sexily, removing that roadblock, Jack was left with a handsome purple rabbit in nothing, but boxers.

By this point, the boxers might as well have been gone as well, because all the touching and kissing Jack had done had given his lover a huge erection. It took all of Jack's control not to strip the rest of the rabbit's clothes right then and there.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded, a soft moan escaping his lips as he moved his own hands over his erection, embarrassed at how aroused he already was.

"Oh, don't hide it love." Jack said moving Bonnie's hands away. He carefully pulled off Bonnie's boxers, surprised by how big the nervous bunny in front of him really was. Without really thinking Jack ran his hand over the soft skin, earning him a quiet, yet sexy moan from the owner of the large dick he had just touched. Slowly, but a little forcefully, Jack leaned Bonnie back on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him not quite as gently as he had earlier.

Bonnie kissed back, running his hands over Jack's back, gently scratching him. This only made it harder for his lover to keep control. Jack deepened their kiss, and began to rub his still boxer-clad erection against Bonnie. Bonnie moaned scratching a little bit harder.

"Bonn…" Jack moaned, trying to get a warning out. Before he could say another word, Bonnie's nails scratched against Jack's back once more, and the seemingly calm top lost control.

"Bonnie, Oh Bonnie, God I love you." He said kissing Bonnie hard, surprised to find Bonnie kissing back even harder. Without either one really recognizing it, their mouths opened enough for their tongues to begin exploring the others mouth. Bonnie moaned into the kiss, rubbing himself against Jack, desperately needing him now.

Jack broke the wild kiss, his breath heavy, "Bonnie?" He asked, his own need becoming even more apparent. Bonnie nodded, pulling at Jack's boxers himself, hoping to finally see the hard dick that he felt through Jack's boxers.

Without another moment's hesitation jack rid himself of his boxers. Bonnie stared, suddenly a lot less confident after seeing the size of his lover. "Y-you're h-huge…" He stuttered, slowly reaching out to touch him. Both men slowed down, rubbing each others large erections while regaining their breath.

"I have some stuff that should make it ease in a little bit easier... " Jack said, holding back a moan thanks to his lovers surprisingly skillful hands.

"Alright love…" Bonnie replied, fully focused on the feeling of Jack's hands moving up and down his rock hard dick, and moving his own hands up and down the large dick of his lover.

"Geez Bon… I can not be your first, you are way too good with your hands." Jack said with a moan. Bonnie laughed quietly before gasping as Jack moved his thumb over the slit of his penis. Soon both of them were back to gasping and moaning at each others touch.

"T-take me!" Bonnie blurted out, surprising Jack.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, fighting the urge to just flip Bonnie over immediately and take him.

"Y-yes. Just, be slow at first okay?" Bonnie asked, looking at Jack with both love and lust in his eyes.

Jack flipped Bonnie over so he was on his hands and knees underneath him. He pulled a bottle of lubrication out of the nightstand drawer and put some on one finger, gently coating Bonnie's entrance. Then he carefully moved one lubricated finger in and out, biting his lip to keep himself in check each time the adorable, yet sexy purple rabbit moaned at his touch. After Bonnie seemed to be used to the size of just one finger, Jack carefully increased it to two, giving Bonnie time to adjust, but still feeling bad each time his lover whimpered at the little bit of pain caused by the stretching of his hole.

"I'm not going too fast, am I Bon?" Jack asked lovingly. Part of him wanted to just skip the preparation and go right to shoving himself inside of the sexy rabbit, but the other part of him knew he could never hurt Bonnie like that.

"N-no. It hurts a little, but I'm getting used to it. I just wish I had something bigger…." Bonnie moaned, imagining Jack huge dick dominating him.

"You think you're ready?" Jack asked as he slowly pushed in a third finger and let Bonnie adjust. The purple rabbit nodded, and Jack moved his fingers around inside of him for a minute or two longer to be safe. He positioned himself at Bonnie's entrance, and was ready to enter, but paused. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Bonnie's neck, "I love you Bonnie." Jack murmured before pressing his mouth against Bonnie's neck and gently running his teeth over the sensitive skin. He sucked on his skin, causing a bruise to form, and causing Bonnie to moan and rub himself to soothe his desperate need for Jack.

Jack moved back, happy that his little bunny rabbit was now marked as his. He repositioned himself at the entrance and slowly rubbed the head of his penis around the entrance before slowly moving into Bonnie. Jack got about an inch of his length in, before pausing, "Nod when you feel ready for more, okay Bon?"

Bonnie nodded, and Jack waited for another nod to signal him to go deeper. After about ten minutes of moving, and waiting, Jack had finally gotten his entire length in Bonnie's hole. He began to slowly move in and out, moaning at how tight his little Bon was. Bonnie's moans mixed with his as the pain from his first time turned into pleasure at having his lovers length moving in and out of him. Jack struggled to keep himself at a slow pace, so that Bonnie could enjoy their first time, but even Bonnie wanted things to move faster.

"Jaaaack.." He moaned, pushing himself against Jack, almost frantic in his desire.

"Yes love? What can I do to make it better?" Jack said. He could tell Bonnie wanted it harder, but he wanted to hear it.

"H-harder!" The bunny whined, and without hesitation Jack complied, pushing into Bonnie harder and faster, making both men moan even louder.

"Bonnn.." Jack moaned, digging his nails into Bonnies hips as he continued to go harder and faster in and out of his lover's hole.

"God damnit Jack, just fuck me like an animal!" Bonnie moaned, trying to push against Jack to help drive his dick deeper into his hole.

Jack let go of any control he had left, pounding into Bonnie as hard and fast as he could. He could feel Bonnie beginning to tighten around him.

"Bonnie I'm gonna-" Jack started, but before he could finish his sentence a ripple of pleasure flooded through his body as he came inside of Bonnie, filling the rabbits hole. Bonnie moaned and frantically pumped his hand against his own dick as Jack pulled out of his hole. Jack flipped him over and climbed on top of him, taking control of rubbing Bonnie's erection.

"Jack!" Bonnie shouted, grabbing onto Jack's shoulders and digging his nails into his lover's skin as waves of pleasure, unlike he had ever felt before, went through his body. He came hard all over Jack's chest and his own. He pulled Jack in for a kiss holding him close.

"You're so amazing Jack.." Bonnie moaned, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Jack's, "I love you so much…. I couldn't ask for anything more from a first time.."

"I love you too, Bonnie." Jack said wrapping his arms around the bunny protectively. "I always will."


End file.
